


天生两对大结局·下（r部分）

by AKAyijingwangzuxian



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKAyijingwangzuxian/pseuds/AKAyijingwangzuxian
Kudos: 4





	天生两对大结局·下（r部分）

王易渤忽然站了起来，伸手把自己的裤子往下一拉，潇瓒被他吓的慌乱的用手捂住眼睛，几乎是尖叫的问道：“天呐，易渤你干什么？”

“学姐，这就是我的秘密。”王易渤说道，他本来只穿了一条沙滩裤，很容易的就拉到了膝盖处，白色的短袖下摆堪堪只盖到小腹上，露出一小片耻毛，和卧在耻毛中间，疲软状态下的两根阴茎。

好奇心驱使着潇瓒张开一点手指，透过指缝悄悄的往下看了一眼，然后潇瓒就愣住了。她没想到居然是这样，王易渤他，居然有两个···

“学姐，我是怪物，你不要讨厌我。”王易渤傻站在那儿，看表情都快哭了，把自己身体的秘密就这样暴露在他喜欢的女孩面前，脸红到了耳朵尖，像是要滴血。

“不，不不不，易渤···我···”潇瓒语无伦次的说着，“这不是你的错。我不会，我不会告诉别人的，我也不会不理你的，易渤···”

“学姐！”王易渤往前走了两步，一把将潇瓒搂住了，好像是再也忍不住似的，小声的哭了起来，潇瓒心乱如麻的被他一把抱住，也不知道该说些什么，只好伸手搂住他的背，一下一下的摸着安抚，潇瓒问：“那，那怎么没有去做手术啊···？”

“医生说，切掉一个的话另一个也不能用了，不建议做。”王易渤边抽泣边说道，“学姐，你不要嫌弃我···”

“我，我没有嫌弃你啊···”潇瓒连忙说道，王易渤把埋在潇瓒肩膀窝里哭的一塌糊涂的脸太起来看着潇瓒，问：“真的吗？”

“天呐你怎么哭成这样？”潇瓒忙抽了一只手给他擦眼泪，边擦边哄，“真的，是真的，你别哭了。”

“学姐，你真好，我就知道这个世界上只有你会不嫌弃我，别人我都不敢告诉他们。”王易渤攒着两包眼泪，不停的掉，凑过去想亲亲潇瓒，潇瓒不敢躲，怕王易渤敏感的以为她嫌弃他，她怎么会嫌弃王易渤呢，她其实真的也很喜欢王易渤啊。

潇瓒被亲的往后仰着，王易渤一条腿已经挤进了她两腿之间，潇瓒虽然马上十月份就要满19，但事实上什么也不太懂，或者说她总觉得王易渤还小，两个人应该不会在这个时候发生这种事情才对，但计划总是赶不上变化的，等她想到的时候，已经被王易渤压在了床上。

王校长家的客房也很宽敞，婶婶带着孩子已经又回爷爷奶奶那儿了，家里也没人，王易渤像个吃奶的小孩一样咬她的嘴，潇瓒也害怕，王易渤的阴茎已经都勃了，戳在她大腿根那儿，她的裙子掀的乱七八糟，露出白嫩大腿，王易渤一只手盖在她胸口，轻轻的捏，潇瓒脸红的快要滴血。

“学姐···”王易渤一颗眼泪忽然砸在潇瓒脸上，“学姐我特别难受···”

潇瓒知道他哪里难受，可是她也害怕，潇瓒连忙抵住王易渤的胸口，拼命摇头：“不行，不能这样···”

“不能什么，学姐，我难受的快要死了。”王易渤睫毛上还沾着水珠，他将额头抵在潇瓒额头上，撒娇似的晃了晃，又去亲潇瓒，潇瓒脑子都要炸开了，现在是个什么情况，怎么会这样，要是拼命挣扎的话可以跑掉的吧，可是易渤很难受···潇瓒想了好一会儿，或许这就是知道了秘密的代价，她红着脸小声说道：“易渤，不能，不能进去···其他的···”

“其他的，可以？”王易渤声音都沉下去了，呼吸灼热喷在潇瓒脖子上，潇瓒几乎是密不可闻的嗯了一声，王易渤勾了勾嘴角，又马上放了下去，一头扎进潇瓒怀里，拱在她双乳之间，隔着薄薄的短袖布料，拿脸在两团棉花一样触感的胸上滚了一遭，幸福的一塌糊涂，说：“学姐，你真好，我最喜欢学姐了，喜欢学姐一辈子，等我长大了跟学姐结婚，学姐你一定要答应我好不好？不然我会死的。”

“不要说什么死不死的！”潇瓒推着他的脑袋，王易渤拱了上来，在她嘴角又亲了几口，“好，不死不死，我和学姐永远在一起。”

潇瓒腰际滑过去一只手，将她内裤一把扯掉，王易渤挤进她的腿心，拿滚烫的阴茎在她鼓鼓的肉蚌上蹭，潇瓒吓得直想逃开，王易渤眼泪又砸在她脸上，让她一下又放弃挣扎，只能揪着王易渤的上衣， 叫他不能进去，王易渤又保证了一轮，好像怕她担心似的，伸手将她的大腿交叠在一起一把抱起来搂在怀里，阴茎从腿间的小缝隙中又插了进去，龟头顶着腿间的肉缝擦过，一路顶过藏在肉缝中的花心，顶的潇瓒惊叫连连。

潇瓒穴口渐湿，出的水被王易渤的阴茎沾起来拖过腿间，进出更加顺畅，潇瓒从没被这样对待过，花心每一次被顶着擦过都带着一股奇异的感觉，大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤被磨的发红，沾了自己的体液，又痛又痒，一片滑腻腻的触感间王易渤胯下的东西飞快进出，让她脚心都开始发烫。

“啊···易渤··太，太快了···”潇瓒腿间酥麻感如同潮水一般涌来，浑身颤抖，她快要高潮了，陌生的快感让她张着嘴说不出完整的句子，王易渤眸色暗了两分，忽然松手，潇瓒的腿一下没有着力点，自然的落下，在他面前分开，露出被他磨的一片泥泞的花蕊，王易渤往后退了退，俯身伸出舌尖，舔在那颗被磨的充血挺立的娇嫩红豆上，潇瓒惊的说不出话来，强烈的快感从那一点过电似的冲向大脑，王易渤将她花心嘬在嘴里，又吸又舔的，一手扣着她的胯，一手握着自己的阴茎撸动。

“啊不要···不要···”潇瓒惊喘着，视线逐渐模糊，全世界的感觉好像只剩下火热的舌头，其他什么都没了，只有快感，潇瓒抖着，喷了出来。肌肉的收缩让她们抑制不住的抽搐，王易渤放开她，嘴唇和下巴上都沾的亮晶晶的，他再次把潇瓒的腿抱起来，重新插了进去，他也快高潮了，潇瓒敏感的花心再次被顶到，每一下都是剧烈抖动，王易渤被夹的很快射了出来，弄脏了潇瓒的裙子。

少年扑在潇瓒身上，搂着她不停颤抖的身体，潇瓒眼角也湿了，王易渤给她那点生理泪水舔掉，抱着她不停的拍背，“学姐，对不起···”

“对不起有什么用！”潇瓒哭腔都出来了，埋在王易渤怀里，少年的骨架很宽，倒是有一点成年人的样子，“要负责知不知道！”

王易渤忙点头：“我要跟学姐结婚，学姐你这辈子只能有我。”

潇瓒心想：完了，这辈子都栽到王易渤手里了。


End file.
